Hidden Intentions
by AyaXX7
Summary: random stuff that will be put together, there's a bit HiruMamo but other characters are participating as well  D now lets see each members secret intention. :3  PS. i DO NOT OWN Eyeshield 21
1. TapTap Intention : Hiruma

_Tap-Tap-Tap_

"…"

"…"

_Tap-Tap-Tap_

"…"

"…"

_Tap-Tap-Tap_

"Ne."

"…"

_Tap-Tap-Tap_

"Hiruma?"

"…"

_Tap-Tap-Tap_

"Hiruma-kun?"

"…"

_Tap-Tap-Tap_

"Mou! Hiruma-kun!"

"…"

_Tap-Tap-Tap_

"HIRUMA YOICHI!"

"…"

_Tap-Tap-Tap_

"YOICHI! Now if you don't want your coffee and the game plan against Ojou, I'll just throw it to the sink and this to the bin!"

"Kekekeke, fuckin manager. So impatient. And what's this? Calling me by my first name? Now that's something from the fuckin disciplinary committee member"

That's it. Her broom snapped in to two, all the other team member who was in the room quickly ran out not wanting to be in the mess.

Oh he just _LOVES_ pissing her off doesn't he?

From outside you can hear yelling, cackling, gunshots, clashing metals from broom Vs. bullets and noticed the Ya-Has that can be heard through all that.

But no one would have notice what his REAL intention was now would they.

* * *

**OMAKE**

* * *

After everybody went home, Hiruma who was alone now in the club room took out something from under his chair and pressed a button.

"_YOICHI! Now-"_

A distinguished feminine voice was heard, his grin grew wider if that's even possible.

Step one. Fuckin clear.

_**1. Make her fuckin call his name.**_

He'll keep the fuckin record as a memento. kekeke...

* * *

R&R!


	2. SweepSweep Intention : Mamori

_**BANG-BANG-BANG**_

"_CRIES OF FUCKIN JOY, 300 EXTRA LAPS TODAY YOU FUCKIN BRATS! YA-HA!"_

"_ARIENAIIIII!"_

"_HUUUH"_

"_HUUUUUUUH"_

"_HUUUUUUUUUH!"_

"_HIEEEEE!"_

"_MUKYAAA!"_

"_HIRUMA-KUN!"_

"_KEKEKEKEKE!"_

_**Wipe-wipe-wipe**_

"_Sena… are you ok?"_

"_I-I'm fine Mamo-neesan. i-itai!"_

_**Wipe-wipe-wipe**_

"_Aah! Gomen! MOU! I just can't understand that devil sometimes!"_

_Sweep-sweep-sweep_

"Ne, Ne. Sena? Mamo-ne isn't coming with us home?"

"E-eeh? Uh yeah, she said she's going clean up around the club house and the field some more, and finish up with the analysis Hiruma-san asked... er… ordered her to do."

_Sweep-sweep-sweep _

"Poor Mamori-san! She'll be all alone! I will help max!"

"M-Monta, don't we have a math exam tomorrow?"

"IMPOSIBLE MAX!"

_Sweep-sweep-sweep_

_Sweep-sweep-sweep_

_Sweep-sweep-sweep_

_Sweep-sweep-sweep_

_**Phew.**_

"…"

_Sweep-sweep-sweep_

_Sweep-sweep-sweep_

"Finally it's done."

After one final sweep she looked at her watch.

* * *

**22:47 P.M.**

**

* * *

**

"Oh my… this late already! I hope the door isn't locked!"

She quickly ran with her broom.

Thank god the door wasn't locked. She went inside the club room hastily and grabbed her bag. When she was about to exit she finally noticed a certain someone sleeping.

"Hoo…?"

* * *

**3 DAYS LATER – AFTER PRACTICE **

**

* * *

**

_Sweep-sweep-sweep_

"Ne Mamo-nee?"

"Yes, Suzuna-chan?"

_Sweep-sweep-sweep_

"You've been coming home so late lately… is everything ok?"

"He? Yes, everything is fine! Somehow there's just so much work to do lately."

Mamori tried to suppress the little smile that's about to surface on her face. Suzuna just looked at her confused.

* * *

**OMAKE – WHAT HAD HAPPENED**

**

* * *

**

The blond haired quarterback had fallen asleep with his head on the table with his laptop opened in front of him.  
His mouth slightly opened and his arms dangled limply on his side.

She stepped closer and took a good look at him.

He was breathing steadily. He looked like a cute worn out hyper kid.

She slightly giggled and covered him with a blanket.

Hiruma twitched slightly.

"N-No... Stay… ergh… away... grr… sugar monster…"

He grumbled and Mamori could only blink in surprise.

* * *

_Hmm… I wonder if I can stay back late tomorrow…_

_

* * *

_

_**R&R**_

**_Ps. lol i'm sorry! i cant help myself! xD  
_**


	3. StutterStutter Intention : Sena

"Ne ne! Sena?"

"Y-yes? Suzuna-san?"

"Why do you always stutter like a wimpy kid like that?"

"Er… a-ano…"

"Well it's because he _IS _wimpy fuckin skates. KEKEKE!"

"HIRUMA!"

"What do ya want fuckin manager?"

"Don't you call me that!-"

Suzuna scoots over to the now nervous Sena.

"Ne, no matter how much I think that you're stuttering is kinda cute."

He blushed.

"Try lessening it a bit, ne?"

He stared at her as she skates of whistling. Behind him a war of Mop Vs. Guns has just begun.

"Ah! Sena-kun! I noticed you're not stuttering as much before…"

"Fugo!"

"Huh?"

"Huuh?"

"Huuuuuuh?"

"He said: yes I noticed it as well! He became manlier than he was before! His strengths had increased much too! Thou it is still no match for my master."

"It's still unbelievable he can fit all that in one word max… and the fact that Kurita-Senpai understands too…"

"_Manly_? KEKEKEKEKEKEKE!"

"YO- HIRUMA-KUN!"

"What was that fuckin manageer~?"

"MOU!"

She blushed and he continued to laugh but stopped when he was hit with a broom on the head.

"Ya! Sena! Your amazing! How did it happen?"

"a-ano… well, I don't know. I guess it just happened?"

"Ya! Well let's go to that Café I mentioned near the station together tomorrow okay?"

"Okay!"

* * *

**~ OMAKE ~  
**

**

* * *

****FEW MONTHS AGO**

**

* * *

**

"M-MONTA!"

"Ah Sena! What is it?"

He said while taking a bite off his banana. Sena grabbed his shoulders.  
He stared at him intensely and seriously.

"MUKYAA! I am not gay!"

Monta said bluntly. Senna blushed but shook his head and held his firm grip.

"N-NO! N-NOT LIKE THAT!"

"Then what?"

"H-HELP ME OVERCOME M-MY STUTTERING!"

"_MUKYAAA!"_

_

* * *

_

**MONTA POV - PRESENT TIME**

**

* * *

**

'_Mission complete MAX!'_

"Why is Monta-kun posing like that with no reason?"

"Probably just one a year supply of fuckin bananas, kekekeke"

* * *

**R&R! x3**


End file.
